ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Geoshea World Guest Stars
This is a list of guest stars in Geoshea World. Guest Stars Art Parkinson Kubo ("TBA") Alec Baldwin * Portrays: Dennis ("Who'll Get Grounded") * Born Alexander Rae Baldwin III on April 3, 1958 in Massapequa, New York, he is an American film and television actor. Known for roles in Knots Landing, Beetlejuice, The Hunt For Red October, The Shadow, The Cooler, and The Departed, Baldwin also appears as Jack Donaghy on the NBC sitcom 30 Rock. Baldwin has also hosted Saturday Night Live over a dozen times and currently plays Donald Trump on the show and is the oldest of the Baldwin brothers working in Hollywood. He voiced Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, North in Rise of the Guardians, Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and Theodore Lindsey Templeton in The Boss Baby. He played an assassin who was sent by Koba to eliminate SpongeBob and the minions. Alton Brown * Portrays: Himself ("Who Wants Pizza?") * About: Born Alton Crawford Brown on July 30, 1962 in Los Angeles, California, he is an American food personality, cinematographer, author, aircraft pilot, and actor. He is the creator and host of the Food Network television show Good Eats, the Feasting on Asphalt, and on Iron Chef America. He is also the author of several cooking how-to books. His role was himself in "Who Wants Pizza?" Amy Poehler * Amy Poehler (Amy Meredith Poehler) * Granny ("The Magical Garden") * About: Born Amy Meredith Poehler on September 16, 1971 in Burlington, Massachusetts, she is an American comedian and actress. She is a repertory player on Saturday Night Live. She was a key member of America's oldest collegiate improve comedy troupe, My Mother's Fleabag. She is also the voice of Bessie Higgenbottom on The Mighty B! She also plays Gallaxhar's computer in Monsters vs. Aliens. Her role was in the episode "The Magical Garden" where she played the grandmother. Currently, she plays Leslie Knope on Parks and Recreation. She also voices Joy in the 2015 Disney Pixar film Inside Out. Amy Sedaris * Ma Angler ("Cake!") * About: Born Amy Louise Seders on March 29, 1961 in Endicott, New York, she is an American actress, author, and comedian. She is known for playing the character Jerri Blank in the Comedy Central television series Strangers with Candy. Sedaris regularly collaborates with her older brother, humorist and author David Sedaris. Andy Dick Boingo ("Busted") Andy Samberg * Portrays: Mark McQuilty ("Geoshea Theft Auto 2 Premiere") Jonathan Loughgran ("Hotel Geoshea World") * About: Born Andrew David Samberg on August 18, 1978 in Berkeley, California, he is an American actor, comedian, writer, rapper, and member of the comedy group The Lonely Island. Antonio Banderas * Portrays: Puss in Boots ("Overload of Cools") * About: Born as Antonio Dominguez Banderas on August 10, 1960 in Málaga, Andalucia, Spain, he is a Spanish film actor. Known for roles in Philadelphia, the Spy Kids films, and Haywire. He is well known as Zorro in The Mask of Zorro and The Legend of Zorro, and Puss in Boots in the Shrek sequels and well as its spin-off film, Puss in Boots. Bob Barker * Himself ("$WAG") * About: Born Robert William Barker on December 12, 1923, he is an American former television game show host. He is best known for hosting CBS's The Price Is Right from 1972 to 2007, making it the longest-running daytime game show in North American television history, and for hosting Truth or Consequences from 1956 to 1974. Carrie Underwood Herself ("The Ghost of Carrie Underwood") Cedric the Entertainer * Himself ("Minion Jam") Charles Martinet Mario and Luigi ("Mario is Malio") Chris Elliott * Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris Elliott * Lord Poltergeist ("Snow Day Again") * About: Born Christopher Nash Elliott on May 31, 1960 in New York City, New York, he is an American actor, comedian, and writer. He is best known for his comedic sketches on Late Night with David Letterman, starring in the cult comedy series Get a Life and for his recurring role as Peter MacDougall on Everybody Loves Raymond. His role was Lord Poltiergeist. Chris Pine Jack Frost ("Snow Day") Cory Edwards Twitchy ("The Antiques Travel Show Gone Wrong") Craig Ferguson * Lord Macintosh ("The Best in the World") * About: Born May 17, 1962 in Glasgow, Scotland, he is a Scottish-American television host, stand-up comedian, writer, producer, director, and actor. He was the host of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, an Emmy Award-nominated, Peabody Award-winning late-night talk show that aired on CBS from 2010 to 2015. In addition to hosting that program and performing stand-up comedy, Ferguson has written two books: Between the Bridge and the River, a novel, and American on Purpose, an autobiography. Before his career as a late-night television host, Ferguson was best known in the United States for his role as the office boss, Nigel Wick, on The Drew Carey Show ''from 1996 to 2003. After that, he wrote and starred in three films, directing one of them. He appeared as Owl in Disney's ''Winnie the Pooh 2011 movie and Lord Macintosh in the Disney Pixar movie Brave, which he reprised his role as him in the episode "The Best in the World", which features characters from that movie. Ed Asner * Angry Old Timer ("The DVD") * About: Born Yitzhak Edward Asner on November 15, 1929 in Kansas City, Missouri, he is an American actor, voice actor, and a former president of the Screen Actors Guild. He is primarily known for his role as Lou Grant during the 1970s and early 1980s, on both The Mary Tyler Moore Show and its spin-off series Lou Grant, making him one of the few television actors to portray the same leading character in both a comedy and a drama. He is also known for voice acting Carl Fredricksen in Pixar's hit movie, Up (2009), and Mr. Harris from Our Friend, Martin, and for portraying Santa Claus in the comedy film Elf (2003) as well as its animated remake Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014). Ginnifer Goodwin * Purple Haired Mermaid ("A Cake is not A Lie") * About: Born Jennifer Goodwin on May 22, 1978 in Memphis, Tennessee, she is an American television and film actress, best known for her role as Margene Heffman on the HBO series Big Love, ''Snow White in the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, and starring in the movies Mona Lisa Smile and He's Just Not That into You. She voiced Fawn in Tinker Bell: Legend of the NeverBeast ''and presently she voiced rabbit officer Judy Hopps in Disney's newest film, ''Zootopia. Ian McShane * Gordon ("Minion Express") * About: Born Ian David McShane on September 29, 1942 in Blackburn, Lancanshire, he is a Golden Globe-winning British actor. He is generally best known, particularly in the HBO Western drama Deadwood. He currently stars in the NBC series Kings and as Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. He also voiced Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda. Idina Menzel Hatsune Miku ("A Crazy Night") Jeff Garlin * Perry Babcock ("Cabin Fever") * About: Born Jeffrey Todd Garlin on June 5, 1962 in Chicago, Illinois, he is an American comedian, actor, producer, voice artist, director, writer, podcast host, and author. He has acted in many television shows and some movies, and is known for his role as Jeff Greene on the HBO show Curb Your Enthusiasm, for which he was nominated for seven Emmys in his role as Executive Producer and two wins for Producing from the PGAs. He provided the voice of Captain B. McCrea in WALL-E, Buttercup in the Toy Story series, and Perry Babcock in ParaNorman. He currently stars in the ABC sitcom The Goldbergs as Murray Goldberg. Jeffrey Tambor * King Neptune ("Yellow Eggs and Dave") * About: Born Jeffrey Michael Tambor July 8, 1944 in San Fancisco, California, he is an American actor, perhaps mostly known for his roles as George Bluth Sr. on the television series Arrested Development and Hank Kingsley on The Larry Sanders Show. He was also on The Love Boat. Jim Carrey Chae Cook ("The Battle for Chae Cook", "Chae This and Chae That") Joey Speece Himself ("Enough Chatting Around" John Goodman * Santa Claus ("Christmas is Over") * About: Born John Stephen Goodman on June 20, 1952 in St. Louis, Missouri, he is an American film, television, and stage actor. He is best known for his role as Dan Conner on the television series Roseanne (1988–1997) for which he won a Best Actor Golden Globe Award in 1993. He is also known as Fred Flintstone in a live action Flintstones movie which was released in 1994. He provided the voice of James P. Sullivan "Sully" in Disney/Pixar's films, Monsters Inc. and Monsters University, ''and Ocious P. Potter in the 1997 version of ''The Borrowers, and he provided the voice of Baloo in The Jungle Book 2. Goodman also played the roles of exterminator Dilbert McClintock in Arachnophobia, Congressman Long in Evan Almighty ''and Bones Darley in ''Death Sentence. John O'Hurley * King Neptune ("Can You Spare a Dime?") * About: Born John Gerald O'Hurley on October 9, 1954 in Kittery, Maine, he is an American actor and television personality. He is most known for the role of J. Peterman on the NBC sitcom Seinfeld and was the host of the game shows To Tell The Truth ''from 2000-2002, and ''Family Feud from 2006-2010. He was also the runner-up on the first season of Dancing With The Stars in June 2005. Johnny Depp * Norman's New Voice ("Norman's New Voice") * About: Born John Christopher Depp II on June 9, 1963 in Owensboro, Kentucky, he is an American actor, known for his portrayals of offbeat, eccentric characters such as Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, Rango in the Rango movie, Willy Wonka in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and Edward Scissorhands. J.K. Simmons * Stanford Pines ("Norman Babcock and Dipper Pines (Parapines in a Nutshell)") * About: Born on January 9, 1955 in Grosse Pointe, Michigan, he is an American actor and voice actor. In television, he is known for playing Dr. Emil Skoda on the NBC series Law & Order (and other Law & Order franchise series), neo-Nazi Vernon Schillinger on the HBO prison-drama Oz, and Assistant Police Chief Will Pope on TNT's The Closer. His film roles include J. Jonah Jameson in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy and music instructor Terence Fletcher in 2014's Whiplash. He is also known for voicing Cave Johnson in the video game Portal 2 (2011), Tenzin in The Legend of Korra (2012), Stanford Pines in Gravity Falls, Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3 ''(2016), Mayor Lionheart in ''Zootopia (2016), and Khampa in Rock Dog (2016). Simmons also reprised his role as J. Jonah Jameson in various Marvel animated series and video games. He has also appeared in a series of highly popular television commercials for Farmers Insurance. Simmons' performance in Whiplash (2014) received widespread critical acclaim and earned him more than thirty accolades, including the Academy Award, the Golden Globe Award, and the BAFTA Award for Best Supporting Actor. Kate Higgins Tails ("Geoshea World (My Favorite Minion)") Kelly Macdonald Merida ("The Best in the World") LeBron James * Portrays: Himself ("Road Trip") * About: Born LeBron Raymone James on December 30, 1984 in Akron, Ohio, he is an American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Nicknamed "King James", he was a three-time "Mr. Basketball" of Ohio in high school, and was highly promoted in the national media as a future NBA superstar while a sophomore at St. Vincent – St. Mary High School. At just 18, he was selected with the number one pick in the 2003 NBA Draft by the Cleveland Cavaliers and signed a shoe contract with Nike before his professional debut. Listed as a small forward, James has set numerous youngest player records since joining the league. He was named the NBA Rookie of the Year in 2003–04, NBA's Most Valuable Player in 2008–09 and 2009–10, and has been both All-NBA selection and an All-Star every season since 2005. In 2010, a much-publicized free agency process ended with James going to the Miami Heat. He became the third reigning NBA MVP to change teams and the first since Moses Malone in 1982. The focal point of the Cleveland offense, James led the team to consecutive playoff appearances from 2006 through 2010. In 2007, the Cavaliers advanced to the Conference Finals for the first time since 1992 and to the NBA Finals for the first time in franchise history. James has been a member of the USA national team, winning a bronze medal at the 2004 Olympics and gold at the 2008 Olympics. Lewis Black * Santa Claus ("It's Christmas Time Again") * About: Born Lewis Niles Black on August 30, 1948 in Silver Spring, Maryland, he is an American stand-up comedian, author, playwright, social critic and actor. He is best known for his angry demeanour and belligerent comedic style, in which he often simulates having a mental breakdown. His comedy routines often escalate into angry rants about history, politics, religion, or any other cultural trends. He hosted the Comedy Central series Lewis Black's Root of All Evil and makes regular appearances on The Daily Show with Trevor Noah delivering his "Back in Black" commentary segment, which he has been doing since The Daily Show was hosted by Craig Kilborn. When not on the road performing, Black resides in Manhattan, but also maintains a residence in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. He is also a spokesman for the Aruba Tourism Authority, appearing in television ads that first aired in late 2009 and 2010, as well as the voice of Anger in 2015's Pixar film, Inside Out. He was voted 51st of the 100 greatest stand-up comedians of all time by Comedy Central in 2004; he was voted 5th in Comedy Central's Stand Up Showdown in 2008 and 11th in 2010. Black has served as an "ambassador for voting rights" for the American Civil Liberties Union, since 2013. Mark Hamill Moth ("Bad Grammar") * About: Born Mark Richard Hamill on September 25, 1951 in Concord, California, he is best known for his portrayal of Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars Original Trilogy (1977-1983) and Sequel Trilogy (2015-2019). He had also voiced Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) Turtle from My Friends Tigger and Pooh (2007-2010) and is also the voice of Skips from Regular Show (2010-2017). Microsoft Sam Voice on the Computer ("I Still Hate Koba") Patrick Warburton Wolf W. Wolf ("Why Am I Doing This?" Patton Oswalt * Jim ("The Day the World Slept") * About: Born January 27, 1969 in Portsmouth, Virginia, he is an American actor, writer, voiceover artist, and professional stand-up comedian who voiced Remy in Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille. He is best known for his role as Spencer "Spence" Olchin on the CBS sitcom The King of Queens. In the Summer of 2010, he did the voice for Pazuzu on Neighbors from Hell, and Tobey Theodore McCallister III in Wordgirl. He also voiced Bart's Guilt in the Simpsons episode The Cad in the Hat. He is also well known for narrating the ABC situation comedy The Goldbergs as taking place in (insert date here) 1980-something. P!Nk * Portrays: Herself ("Caught on the Stage") * About: Born Alecia Beth Moore on September 8, 1979 in Doylestown, Pennsylvania, Alecia Beth Moore, better known by her stage name Pink (often stylized as P!nk), is an American singer and songwriter who rose to fame in 2000 as an R&B singer, but then switched to rock music and pop rock. Ray Liotta * Portrays: The Leader of The Bubble Poppin' Boys ("Saving Private SpongeBob") * About: Born Raymond Allen Liotta on December 18, 1954 in Newark, New Jersey, he is an Emmy Award-winning and Golden Globe-nominated American actor known for the roles of Henry Hill in Goodfellas and Tommy Vercetti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''as well as other films like ''Article 99, Identity, Wild Hogs, and'' Cop Land''. Restart Themselves ("Subway Breakdown") Richard Rindings Buck ("Nobody's Perfect") Ricky Gervais * Portrays: Himself ("My Best Red") * About: Born June 25, 1961 in Reading, Berkshire, he is an English comedian, actor, director, producer, musician, writer, and former radio presenter. Robin Williams * Portrays: Himself ("I'm Lavan't It") * About: Born Robin McLaurin Williams on July 21, 1951 in Chicago, Illinois and died August 11, 2014 in Paradise Cay, California, he is an American actor and comedian. Rising to fame with his role as the alien Mork in the TV series Mork and Mindy, and later stand-up comedy work, Williams has performed in many feature films since 1980. He won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance in the 1997 film Good Will Hunting. He has also won two Emmy Awards, four Golden Globes, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and five Grammy Awards. He is known for voicing the Genie in Disney's Aladdin ''and playing ''Mrs. Doubtfire. Tragically, Williams committed suicide by hanging himself on August 11, 2014. He was dealing with depression at the time. He also had Lewy body dementia and Parkinson’s disease. Roger Craig Smith Sonic the Hedgehog ("Geoshea World (My Favorite Minion)" Rosario Dawson * Portrays: Herself ("Spread the Word") * About: Born May 9, 1979 in New York, New York City, she is an American actress, singer, and writer. She has appeared in films such as Kids, Men in Black II, 25th Hour, Sin City, Clerks II, Rent, Death Proof, The Rundown, Eagle Eye, Alexander, Seven Pounds, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Lego Batman Movie, Unstoppable, and Trance. Scarlett Johansson * Portrays: Mindy ("Come at me, Bro") * About: Born November 22, 1984 in New York City, New York, she is an American BAFTA-winning and four-time Golden Globe-nominated actress and singer, of dual American and Danish citizenship. Johansson rose to fame with her role in 1998's The Horse Whisperer and subsequently gained critical acclaim for her roles in Ghost World, and Lost in Translation (for which she won a BAFTA). She is also known for her role of Black Widow in Marvel movies, including Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, ''and ''Captain America: Civil War. Steve Buscemi * Wikipedia: Steve Buscemi (Steven Vincent Buscemi) * Portrays: Dorsal Dan ("Rolling Geo Guy Around") * About: Born December 13, 1957 in Brooklyn, New York, he is an American actor and film director. Buscemi has starred and supported in successful Hollywood and indie films, including Parting Glances, New York Stories, Mystery Train, Reservoir Dogs, Desperado, Con Air, Armageddon, The Grey Zone, Ghost World, Big Fish, and The Sopranos. He is also known for his appearances in many films by the Coen brothers: Miller's Crossing, Barton Fink, The Hudsucker Proxy, Fargo, and The Big Lebowski. Buscemi provides the voice of Randall Boggs in the Monsters, Inc. franchise, and Horace Nebblercracker in Monster House. From 2010 to 2014, he portrayed Enoch "Nucky" Thompson in the critically acclaimed series Boardwalk Empire, which earned him two Screen Actors Guild Awards, a Golden Globe, and two nominations for an Emmy Award. He made his directorial debut in 1996, with Trees Lounge, in which he also starred. Other works include Animal Factory (2000), Lonesome Jim (2005), and Interview (2007). He has also directed numerous episodes of TV shows, including Homicide: Life on the Street, The Sopranos, Oz, 30 Rock, and Nurse Jackie. He currently hosts the Emmy Award-winning AOL on comedy talk-show Park Bench. Steve Zahn Pono ("Pono Returns") Tina Fey * Portrays: Herself ("You Blew It") * About: Born Elizabeth Stamitina Fey on May 18, 1970 in Upper Darby, Pennsylvania, she is an American actress, comedian, writer, and producer. She has received seven Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, four Screen Actors Guild Awards, and four Writers Guild of America Awards. She was singled out as the performer who had the greatest impact on culture and entertainment in 2008 by the Associated Press, which gave her its AP Entertainer of the Year award. After graduating from the University of Virginia in 1992, Fey moved to Chicago to take classes at the improvisational comedy group The Second City, where she became a featured player in 1994. Three years later, Fey became a writer for the sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live (SNL). She was promoted to the position of head writer in 1999. The following year, Fey was added to the cast of SNL. During her time there, she was co-anchor of the show's Weekend Update segment. After leaving SNL in 2006, she created the television series 30 Rock, a situation comedy loosely based on her experiences at SNL. In the series, Fey portrays the head writer of a fictional sketch comedy series. In 2004, Fey made her film debut as writer and co-star of the teen comedy Mean Girls. In 2008, she starred in the comedy film Baby Mama, alongside Amy Poehler. In 2009, Fey won an Emmy Award for her satirical portrayal of Republican vice presidential candidate Sarah Palin in a guest appearance on SNL. In 2010, Fey was the recipient of the Mark Twain Prize for American Humor, and the youngest-ever winner of the award. Tony Hawk * Portrays: Himself ("Da Great") * About: Born Anthony Frank Hawk on May 12, 1968 in New York City, Carlsbad, California, he was an American professional skateboarder, actor, and owner of skateboard company Birdhouse. Hawk is well known for completing the first documented 900 and for his licensed video game titles, published by Activision. He is widely considered to be one of the most successful and influential pioneers of modern vertical skateboarding. Victoria Beckham * Portrays: Queen Amphitrite ("A Trip to Africa") * About: Born Victoria Caroline Beckham on April 17, 1974 in Harlow, Essex, England, she is an English singer-songwriter, dancer, model, actress, fashion designer, and businesswoman. During her rise to fame with the late 1990s girl pop group the Spice Girls, Beckham was dubbed Posh Spice, a nickname first coined by the British pop music magazine, Top of the Pops in the July 1996 issue.3 Since the Spice Girls pursued separate careers, she has had a solo pop music career, scoring four UK Top 10 singles. Her first single to be released, "Out of Your Mind," reached Number 2 in the UK Singles Chart and is her highest chart entry to date. During her solo career, she has been signed to Virgin Records and Telstar Records. Beckham has found more success as an internationally recognized and photographed style icon. Her career in fashion includes designing a line of jeans for Rock & Republic and later designing her own denim brand, dVb Style. Beckham has brought out her own range of sunglasses and fragrance, entitled Intimately Beckham, which has been released in the UK and the US. In association with the Japanese store Samantha Thavasa and Shiatzy Chen, she has produced a range of handbags and jewelry. In addition, Beckham has released two best-selling books; one her autobiography, the other a fashion guide. In her television ventures, Beckham has participated in five official documentaries and reality shows about her, some of which include Being Victoria Beckham and The Real Beckhams. Her last documentary was Victoria Beckham: Coming to America, which documented her move to the US with her family in 2007. She has since made a cameo appearance in an episode of American TV series Ugly Betty, and has been a guest judge on Project Runway, Germany's Next Topmodel, and American Idol. She is the wife of English footballer David Beckham and they have three sons: Brooklyn, Romeo, and Cruz. As of 2009, the couple's joint wealth is estimated at £125 million. Whoopi Goldberg * Portrays: Herself ("Girl Games") * About: Born Caryn Elaine Johnson on November 13, 1955 in Manhattan, New York, U.S., she is an American actress, comedian, author, and television host. She has been nominated for thirteen Emmy Awards for her work in television and is one of the few entertainers who has won an Emmy Award, a Grammy Award, an Oscar, and a Tony Award. She was the second black woman in the history of the Academy Awards to win an acting Oscar. In television, Goldberg is known for her role as Guinan in Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Mrs. Peck in Our Friend, Martin, and since 2007, she has been the moderator of the daytime television talk show The View. Will Arnett Pope ("Check Yourself Before You Gru Yourself") Will Ferrell * Portrays: Himself ("No Losers Allowed!") * About: Born John William Ferrell on July 16, 1967, in Irvine, California, he is an American comedian, impressionist, actor, and writer. Ferrell first established himself in the late 1990s as a cast member on the NBC sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live, and has subsequently starred in the comedy films Old School, Elf, Anchorman, Talladega Nights, Stranger than Fiction, Blades of Glory, Semi-Pro, and The Other Guys. He is considered a member of the "Frat Pack," a generation of leading Hollywood comic actors to emerge in the late 1990s and the 2000s including Jack Black, Ben Stiller, Steve Carell, Vince Vaughn, and brothers Owen and Luke Wilson.